Change My Mind
by GeekSheek89
Summary: After an altercation with Triple H and Samoa Joe, Seth Rollins announces that he WILL be competing at WrestleMania. Despite his serious knee injury and everyone telling him what a bad idea it is. But when he is paid a visit from the Lunatic Fringe seemingly to change his mind about the match, the past is brought back up and everything escalates very quickly. [[Sequal to Fine Line]
1. Chapter 1

Change My Mind

I have re-written this story so many times I've completely lost count. Apologies for the amount of dialogue (I'm never comfortable writing lots of dialog) but its needed for the story to set up the next one.

This follows on from the original story I wrote called **Fine Line** (the boys initial encounter at Survivor Series 2016) and will link up nicely with their current 2017 story line which I am currently writing about. At the moment is entitle **Through It All** , the 1st chapter is done and will post it soon.

Until then my dearies, enjoy.

* * *

 _ **January 31**_ _ **st**_ _ **2017**_

"It's your MCL again Mr Rollins."

But Seth already knew. He knew, as soon as Joe slapped on the Coquina Clutch. That same pop, the exact same pain crippling his leg just like it did the 1st time. He didn't need this lab coat telling him otherwise.

He lay in that hospital bed, his knee strapped, waiting to go into surgery. An awful familiar setting that Seth despised. His mind raced as the reality sunk in. The anger, panic over suing him. ' _What if this is it, what if I'll never come back from this?'_

He thought of other Superstars whose careers were cut short thanks to injuries. Bryan, Greaves, Kidd. All brilliant wrestlers that Seth had faced countless times, all forced into early retirement at the hands of this business. What if Seth was next? He blinked back the tears and rattled out a shaky breath staring up at the drab plain white tiled ceiling. He wasn't ready, he still had so much more to do but right now felt like a man about to meet his maker.

The Royal Rumble had come and gone, robbed of his opportunity to headline Wrestlemania thanks to Triple H and his wife. They were the reason he was laying in this bed, this was all their fault. When he gets out of here he'll make them pay, he's damn sure of it. He was going to put an end to their Authority once and for all.

His cell phone that sat on the table across his bed buzzed angrily into life. An incoming phone call. Seth didn't move, didn't even acknowledge the high-pitched shill ring that filled the room, he just let it ring out. To his surprise a new voicemail message popped up:

 _" **What's the point of you having a damn cell if you never pick it up Davenport?"**_ A small unhappy smile crept across his face as Dean's familiar surly tone occupied his ear " _ **I just heard the news, you ok? God what a stupid thing to ask course you're not ok…"**_ he could almost imagine Deans animated hands, running through his hair, waving about swatting an imaginary fly, pacing the room as he rambled _**"… you're probably feeling like utter shit right now and I get that. But I know you, you'll be back, stronger harder than before. You're a tough son of a bitch… not as tough as me but y'know whatever…"**_ Seth chuckled sadly, he could almost hear the cocky smirk in the man's voice, see that swagger in his mind's eye. _ **"Seriously, if you need anything and I mean**_ **anything** _ **I'll be there, don't hesitate to ask. Hell, I'll come to Raw and kick their asses for you!"**_ There was a muffled rustle as Dean covered up the receiver as he talked to someone in the room with him _**"… I got to go to work,"**_ his voice came through clear again " _ **You ain't alone this time brotha. I'm here. Ok?"**_ Seth closed his eyes as the tear he tried to hold back betrayed him and rolled down his cheek. His words hitting him like an emotional freight train. _**"Take care, rest up. I –"**_ there was a pause as Dean retracted what he was going to say before clearing his throat _**"Catch you Later."**_

Seth hung up. Resting the phone against his forehead his bottom lip started to tremble. Maybe being alone wouldn't be so bad this time around, at least he wouldn't have to deal with all the emotional baggage Dean Ambrose left on his doorstep.

He hadn't gone into the bar that night looking for a hookup, looking to rekindle anything. However, afterwards, he felt like his whole world came crashing down around him. He was angry. Angry at Dean, his promiscuous flirty ways, pulling him into his trap once again. Angry at the girlfriend whom he had never once mentioned. But mostly angry at himself, for letting this man burrow his way subconsciously into his psyche again. For letting one little insignificant action make him think there was something more. And worst of all, the fact that he was _still_ madly in love with him.

Wondering those lonely streets that night his heart shattered into a thousand pieces with every step he took. He lay awake the same evening thinking of all those missed opportunities, shared hotel rooms, car rides, the times when Roman went home to see his family and it was just them on the road. If only he had just given him the benefit of the doubt.

Seth made a promise to himself lying in that hospital bed. No more. He wasn't going to spend the rest of his life being hung up on this man, he was going to get over this even if it killed him. If Dean could move on, then why couldn't he?

…::::::…::::::…::::::…::::::…::::::…::::::…

 _ **Raw: February 27**_ _ **th**_ _ **2017.**_

Seth limped back through the curtain. Crutch lodged under his arm, aiding him as he walked. A rage seething through him like he'd never experienced. Hunters words swirling around his head like an aggressive whirlpool. _'He didn't make Seth_ _Rollins_.' The gorilla position was quiet, as he hobbled passed the few stagehands, all gathered at the entrance in quiet disbelief. Passing down the small makeshift hallway, past the shining stars Primo and Eppico waiting for their match. They stood watching him intently whispering as he skulked past, not even offering him a brochure to their stupid resort. Seth kept his head down lost in his own enraged thoughts. He didn't care what the others thought or how they stared. He knew he had to do this or die trying.

"You're an idiot," the familiar deep voice boomed around the small area breaking the all too awkward silence. Raising his head, he was met with the cold unsettling gaze of Roman. His large muscular arms folded tightly across his chest like a displeased big brother. He shook his head, is long wet black hair rocking side to side with the motion. Seth didn't say a word as he shuffled passed the large Samoan. "What the hell are you thinking Rollins?"

"I didn't ask for your input Uce," he grumbled staring directly ahead, making his way through the halls slowly. Roman followed. "You're not gonna change my mind"

"He's going to kill you"

"Let him try" Seth replied bluntly

"Seth" Roman stepped in front stopping his best friend in his tracks, his expression softer now, almost concerned. "I get it man, you got something to prove. To make everyone see-"

"I gave up everything for him Roman, _Everything."_ Spitting the last word, emphasizing it as the rage bubbled to the surface "Put my life, _my knee!_ On the line day in day out for him and this is how I get repaid? After my loyal services?"

"Are you surprised?" he scoffed unamused "It's Hunter! He has a track record of this crap"

"I need to do this Rome. I need to prove I can do this, that I don't need him or anyone." Seth limped passed his friend and carried on down the hallway

"At what cost though Seth?" Romans' voice laced with worry following after him.

"Whatever it takes."

…:::…

He didn't go straight back to his hotel, he hung around the locker rooms for the rest of the evening. Observing the New Day guys film another episode of Xavier's gaming channel. Catching up with his travel buddy Cesaro, even watching Romans contract signing with Strowman. All the while Triple H's words rattling around his head.

Raw had drawn to a close and Seth sat with Roman in his locker room while he changed into his street clothes, catching up on things Seth had missed out on while he was away. He was only half listening to Roman when his phone buzzed impatiently in his pocket. Another text messages. No doubt more friends and family begging him not to be so ridiculous. He was surprised to see the name _Ambrose_ flash across the screen. Hastily he opened the message, it simply read _**"Damn, ur crazier than I am"**_

 _'Hello to you to Dean_.'

It had been weeks since their last conversation. He hadn't meant to ignore him, nor did he like doing it, but he needed to concentrate on his recovery. Especially if he was going to make it to Wrestlemania. Because yearning after a man that has no interest in him like a love-sick puppy wasn't going to help. Unable to shake those blue eyes and shaggy bangs out of his head it was like he was addicted. And the best way to get over an addiction was to go cold turkey, completely cutting yourself off. (At least that's what Seth would tell himself.) This was all part of his plan, his promise to himself. Keep silent, pretend like he doesn't exist. Out of sight, out of mind… But if Seth was being truly honest with himself, this was making it worse. It just made him miss that lunatic more. It took Dean a while to get the hint, however. He still texted, called like nothing was wrong (of course, why would he expect any differently?) But they soon stopped when he realised Seth wasn't answering back. And today was no exception. He was tired, his knee hurt and didn't fancy adding a hang-up love interest to his shit pile as well.

"Spoke to Ambrose yesterday," Roman said casually as he stuffed his tactile vest into his suitcase. Seth hummed, snapping out of his little daydream, his eyes flashing up at the Samoan. "He seems to think you're ignoring him." Roman cast a sideward glance in his direction. Seth avoided his gaze and bit the inside of his cheek. Roman sighed and rolled his eyes, mumbling a curse word under his breath. "Why are you ignoring him?"

"I'm not." Seth tried to defend himself but Roman just saw straight through him. Raising an eyebrow and pursing his lips. The same _'don't give me that bull crap'_ look he'd give to Dean. "I just need space from him."

"You couldn't be further away from him right now." Roman mused, a small smirk puckering the corner of his lips "Has something happened between you two?"

"No." Seth sighed. With his elbows resting on the tops of his thighs he hid his face in his hands.

"What's happened?" Roman asked almost sarcastically like he had heard this a million times before. Zipping up his suitcase and sat next to his friend on the wooden bench. "You still mad at him for not telling you about Renee?"

"No, that's not-" Seth looked up into Romans big browns "-I don't know where my head in Rome. All I wanted was the 3 of us back together, sharing a beer, having a good time. Like friends, brothers. But it's all a lot harder than I thought it would be. I seriously thought I was passed all this. And now he's back in my life it's just dragged up all these feelings–"

"Wait." Roman interrupted. Shaking his head trying to understand what his friend was rambling about. "Are you saying you still like him?"

"I don't think I ever stopped." He couldn't look at his friend. He didn't need to see the confused look etched on his face.

There was an uncomfortable pause between them before Roman continued much quieter and softer "Have you talked to him about this?"

Seth let out a displeased laugh "And say what? Tell him I'm still crazy about him or that I'm only ignoring him to get over this hang-up" he responded sarcastically.

Roman shrugged "Better than shutting yourself away and bottling up your emotions – Not being funny Seth, but that's kinda what got you into trouble in the first place."

"I can't tell him" Seth sighed resting his chin on his balled-up fists staring out into the empty locker room "I just got him back, I don't want to ruin this."

"You're going about it all the wrong way Seth. Ignoring him isn't going to help your problem and it's only goin' to piss him off"

"Good. It was a lot easier when he hated me"

Roman tutted "Come on man. Don't say that"

Seth shrugged, "It's true." Scrubbing his face aggressively with his hands he groaned. It was true. All those months, years where they battled against one another was fuelled by the hatred they had for each other. Seth had no time to reminisce about the 'good ol' days' when Dean was beating the crap out of him. He was starting to get weary "I'm too tired for this. Can we just go already?"


	2. Chapter 2

The elevator doors pinged open and Seth hobbled out onto his floor. Sleep starting to get the better of him, his eyes drooping as he tried to register which way his room was.

"Night buddy" Roman called as the doors shut behind him. He shuffled down the hallway towards his room, craving his bed more than ever. His crutch wedged firmly under his arm aiding his every step. As he grew closer to his door he was aware of a figure hovering outside. A feeling of dread washed over him as he recognized the man in an instant.

Dean stood casually, leaning against the doorframe to his hotel room. The sole of one scruffy black boot pressed flat up against the wall while his fingers drummed idly on his knee. He wore those same old tatty blue jeans with the rip in the knee, the complete contrast to the obviously brand new shiny black leather jacket. His eyes, deep blue, turned slowly to fix on Seth's presence, brushing back the messy light brown curls out his eyes, he pushes himself off the wall. A large duffle bag sat at his feet. Seth's heart stumbling inside his chest, this was not what he needed right now.

"Shouldn't you be in Minnesota?" Seth passed comment. Hobbling closer producing his card key out of his back pocket. Dean picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be at home resting?" he replied his deep gravelly voice prying. Holding the door open for Seth as he limped over the threshold.

"Don't start. I'm tired" he muttered. Seth's overnight bag sat at the edge of the double bed in the centre of the neat, tidy hotel room. "You could have just called y'know"

"And would you have picked up if I did?" Dean asked. A pang of guilt spread through Seth knowing full well he wouldn't have. The door shut behind them with a soft clunk.

"Sorry. Just been busy." Seth lied. He hopped over to the bed. Leaning his crutch against the wall he tosses his cell phone onto the night stand before collapsing awkwardly onto the bed. Sweet instant relief as his back hit the mattress.

Dean snorted "Doing what? Not like you can go very far." He dropped his bag, kicking it under a small wooden desk that lay to the side of the room while perching himself on the edge. He eyed his friend warily crossing his arms.

Seth stared up at the ceiling, his fists resting on his forehead, feeling Dean's gaze on him. Trying to ignore the warm comforting sensation filling his chest knowing that he was here. "What do you want Dean?" he asked, albeit a little more sharply than he intended.

He shrugged "Can't I take an impromptu trip across country to see my buddy?"

"No" Seth snapped

"Hungry?" Dean continued, ignoring him. "I'm gonna order room service"

"You're paying for it" Seth muttered. Dean mocks his voice in a high pitch squeak making Seth hum a small laugh. He sat up, dragging his body further up the mattress. Leaning back, he came to rest against the wooden headboard taking in his first real look at the man since his arrival. Dean was studying the glossy laminated room service menu, scratching his unshaven chin he pursed his lips as he decided what to order. He looked as tired as Seth felt. Heavy dark circles drooped from under his eyes. His hair looking like its usual unkempt hot mess. And the way he held himself up, shoulders drooping, almost like his hunched over screamed exhaustion.

Seth gaze scanned over to the TV. The small alarm clock that sat above it flashed 11.45pm. It was late, and he _really_ should be in Minnesota right now. Smackdown Live was being taped tomorrow and it was a nearly 7-hour drive to get there from here. Seth shook his head. He was making good progress with his lack of communication with the man (or so he thought). Then tonight of all nights he turns up at his room ruining everything. ' _Damn it, Dean, you really shouldn't be here.'_

"Did Roman send you?" Seth asked. Recalling the conversation he had with Roman earlier. Dean's eyes flicked up. Lips, still pursed, formed into a smile. "He told me not to come" he admitted

A small amused smile twitched the corner of Seth's lips, he yanked out the hair tie letting his long wavy black hair fall to his shoulders. Running two hands through his mane ruffling it aggressively. Why was he not surprised? "Nice to see you took his advice." Deans smirk became a full-blown grin. A row of pearly whites shone over the menu. If he was honest he wouldn't have expected anything else from the Lunatic.

The brace wrapped around his knee was starting to get uncomfortable, the tightness of its plastic casing digging into his leg. He fumbled with it, finally releasing it. There came a brief moment of relief until Seth flexed the joint un-aided. The pain instantly shot through his leg and he hissed, sucking a pained breath through his clenched teeth making Dean flinch.

"You ok?" Dropping the menu to the desk he was at his side in an instant.

"Yeah, just aches." he flexed his knee slowly.

"Where does it hurt?" he sat cautiously on the bed next to Seth. His hand hovering just over his knee. As if he was going to touch him. Seth tried to move away quickly. The sudden jerk just brought more pain, enlisting a yelp and another hiss from the man. Dean rolled his eyes "Quit being a baby. I ain't gonna hurt ya."

He took a hold of his leg stretching it out over his lap. His hands wrap around his injured knee with the most surprising tenderness that he didn't think Dean could possess. He began to rub soothing circles around his tired sore muscles, massaging and gently kneading the sore joint. The heat of his touch spread like wildfire across Seth's body. It actually felt nice, comforting. Seth bit the inside of his lip trying to suppress the burning desire to let out a sigh. So hard in fact he could taste the coppery tang across his tongue of his own blood. "That feel ok?" he asked in an almost whisper, making the whole deed much more intimate than it should be. Seth nodded, afraid that if he opened his mouth that gasp would escape. There was silence that stretched out between them like there was something unspoken lingering in the air.

"I need to do this Dean." Seth finally said but Dean just smiled to himself, focusing all his concentration on Seth's injury.

"You don't gotta do shit." He muttered almost amused

"I have to"

"Why?" he huffed cutting him off instantly. His gaze casting up at Seth's, his face all hard lines and serious. A side of Dean that Seth wasn't used to. "To prove yourself? You don't need to prove nothing to nobody. Your Seth freakin' Rollins! Hell, you could take that corporate suited bastard any day of the week with one leg and your hands tied behind your back"

Seth panted a confused laugh "If you're not here to talk me out of it… then, why are you here?"

Dean stopped massaging, twisting his body to look at the man. He offered him a lopsided smile, even though his eyes were still every bit as serious as they had been seconds ago. "Because you're an over emotional jack ass who makes stupid ridiculous decisions in the heat of the moment. I just wanted to make sure you weren't… making another one."

Seth's heart sank. Now he could see why he was here. It had been nearly 3 years since that night. A night that Dean still hadn't fully recovered from. A night that Seth regretted every day. Maybe he did have a tendency to over react to situations, but this was not one of them. "I got this Dean. I know what I'm doing." He said softly.

Dean shared a small soft smile and nodded "I know, I can see that." He slipped Seth's leg from off his lap pushing himself further down the mattress. Stretching his arms out behind him to use for support as he leaned back. "You and I are a lot alike Davenport. And I'd be damned if I wouldn't do the same thing. Your passion, it's what gets you in to trouble. But it's also what I love about you." ' _Love?! Did – did he just say?'_ "So, how 'bout somthin' to eat?" Dean continued. Slapping his thighs as he pushed himself off the bed, completely disregarding the comment he made. He strolled over to the desk picking up the abandoned menu. Seth felt speechless and was only able to limply shake his head "Fine, I'll eat in the morning."

It took Seth longer than it should have to register Deans next movements. After discarding the menu, he strolled coolly to the empty side of the bed. Slipped off his leather jacket and tossed it to the floor. Rolling up his dark grey t-shirt and deposited it on top of the jacket. Surprising Seth enough to snap him out of his little day dream.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Seth asked as his brain kick back into gear. By which time Dean had sat on the edge of the bed, kicking off his boots.

"Come on, it's a long drive to Minnesota, I need to get some shut-eye before I hit the road. I'm exhausted." The bed sheets beside Seth were ripped back as Dean re-arranged the pillows and slipped under the covers. He shuffled further up the bed matching Seth's position. _'Holy shit… he's serious?!'_

"No, no, no" he repeated "this isn't happening Ambrose. You are not _sleeping_ in my bed!" he said with a bemused chuckle.

"It's ok, I'll let you be the big spoon if you want." Flashing him a big mischievous grin and a wiggle of his eyebrows. He pulled the covers up his body, coming to rest just beneath his perfectly smooth chest. It was official, this was hell. Pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes, Seth rubbed vigorously and let out a tired amused groan. _'This had to be a dream, no, a nightmare, right?'_ He knew deep down he should have kicked him out. Sent him on his way before he even set foot into his room. But his stubborn subconscious was over the moon he was here right now. He needed this, more than he wanted to admit. He'd missed this. This stupid goofy buffoon of a man.

Dean slid down the bed, going deeper under the covers. His messy brown curls splayed across the pillow next to Seth. His perfectly rounded shoulders and smooth back facing him. Seth stared dumbfounded as he watched them bob up and down as Dean shrugged. "It jus' be couple hours, honest." he yawned "I'll be gone before you even wake up" he pulled the covers over his shoulder and let out a tired sigh.

That thought shouldn't have saddened Seth. He didn't want him to go. Seth chuckled with no hint of amusement. "You're an idiot."

Dean rolled onto his back to look up at Seth "I know, but I'm _your_ idiot." he flashed him yet another dazzling smile. _'No… You're not'_ Seth sighed as his thoughts haunted him. Seth leaned over to the night stand and retrieved his phone. Debating whether to rat Dean out to Roman. But instead decided to check his social media accounts. Having him here was kind of nice, just the two of them. Roman would only enter Big Brother mode and complain about how stupid Dean was for turning up here. Which he totally was.

They lay like that side by side for a moment or two. Deans arms coming up to rest on his pillow. The back of his head lying in his knitted fingers staring up at the celling. He fidgeted trying to get comfier, his face screwing up adorably as he dug his shoulders into the mattress. His one hand releasing his head and falling to his side brushing softly against Seth's. Dean didn't even acknowledge the touch nor the movement, like it was completely normal for him. To Seth however, it was something unmissable. He was unable to concentrate on anything else. His bare skin touching his, the warmth he felt from it, how right it felt. He knew if Dean wasn't going to pull away then he should have. But he didn't.

"Why the silent treatment Seth?" Dean asked unexpectedly, surprising Seth. His eyes filled with what Seth could almost mistake for sadness, blinking up at the man from his horizontal position. "I mean I haven't heard anything from you since San Antonio. I thought we were _-y'know-_ brothers again."

"We _are_ – I just… got a lot on my mind."

"Yeah, I bet. You'll get through this. This isn't the end buddy." Seth let out a small gasp of surprise as Dean's hand, shaded by the bed covers, came up and rested on his leg. Patting him caringly, friendly.

"It's not just–" Seth pushed his hand away "Dean you really shouldn't be here. I think you should go"

"Go?!" he questioned almost sounding hurt "I just got here" he rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow.

"I mean it Dean. You can't be here right now."

"Well, I am. So, deal with it." He offered him a cocky smirk before rolling back over. Presenting Seth with the back of his head.

Seth let out an exasperated irritated sigh. "Fine" he muttered pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and middle finger and screwing his eyes shut. He wasn't up for playing nicely with stubborn Ambrose. He pulled his t-shirt up and over his head and tossed it to the floor next to his crutch. Wrestling with the bed covers while still sitting on them he slid underneath resting his head on the pillow. He too lay with his back towards Dean staring at the wall opposite. He leaned across the night stand, dropping his pone back onto the plastic surface before switching off the light. Plunging the room into darkness. "But when your _girlfriend_ finds out, I'm not going to back you up." A little more spitefulness added to that word than Seth originally intended. But it was too late.

A tenseness spread through the air that Seth instantly regretted. _'Me and my big mouth!'_ That same uneasy feeling he felt that night in San Antonio, the combination of anger and guilt surged through him with a mixture of something else. Something Seth couldn't quite name. A feeling, a terrible guttural feeling that Seth would quite happily ignore. He felt the bed move and dip beside him as Dean rolled over. "Seth. I – I was gonna tell you" his confession came as a whisper through the darkness.

"It doesn't matter" Seth lied. Pulling the sheets further up his body. Right now, all he wanted was sleep. There was another movement and something warm and heavy lay across his body. The lights flicked back on stinging Seth's eyes momentarily. Dean retracted himself from the light switch to loom over him, his hand pressed to Seth's shoulder for leverage.

"Are- are you mad at me?" Seth ignored his piercing gaze staring down at him and the warming pleasant tingle from his touch. Trying to focus all his attention on the annoyance he felt due to him turning on the light. All he wanted was sleep. Seth shrugged him off and Dean rolled back on his side of the bed propping himself up on his elbow again "Seth come on, I'm sorry. I didn't think I would need to tell you, it's not like it's a secret" Dean scoffed. That much was true. Dean was a regular feature of the WWE's own reality TV show Total Divas. Where he and Renee displayed their relationship, there beautiful house in Vegas and there damn cute bulldog to the entire world.

"Whatever. At least she knows about me." There was another moment of silence that made Seth feel slightly uncomfortable. Dean looked sheepish. His eyes darting away as a nervous hand ruffled his shaggy brown locks. Disbelief rose in Seth. "…Right?"

"She _-erm-_ doesn't know about you either." he finally admitted

Seth snorted, rolling over to stare at the man. "So, all this time we've been calling, texting. She's never once asked who it was?"

"I told her… you were Roman"

The feeling of the entire world came crashing down on him "Are you fucking kidding me?! You lied to her?"

"Please Seth, don't be mad–"

"MAD?!" he yelped angrily "I feel like I'm your cheap one-night stand right now!" That warmth he was ignoring in his chest started to burn hotter, spreading further across his body. That idea should not have excited him. "In fact, I'm not even sure what I should be angrier at!"

"I'll make it right."

"Do what you want I don't even care. Carry on lying, don't tell me shit, whatever. I'm going to sleep." Seth rolled over again to switch off the light

"Come on Seth don't–" A forceful hand pulled his shoulder stopping his movement, pulling him down to the mattress. His back flush against the hotel sheets. Deans questioning baby blues staring down at him again "Is this why you've been ignoring me? Because I never told you?"

"No." Seth's turn to advert his gaze.

"But you have been ignoring me." He didn't need to say a word, Dean knew. His face hardened as his brow furrowed in confusion, hurt. "Why?" His soft eyes searching Seth's for some kind of sign, some tell. But Seth didn't want this conversation right now. He scrubbed his face with his hands, too tired for this crap. Sighing he rests his balled-up fist atop his forehead tensing his jaw.

"Can we not do this now? I'm tired. This can wait 'till morning"

"No, it can't! I've been losing my fucking mind over this. What have I done? Do you really hate me for not telling you?"

"I don't hate you Dean. In fact…" Seth wet his lips as he felt the last of the anger drain from him. His tongue darting across as he rattled out a shaky breath. Avoiding Deans sad gaping stare, he screwed his eyes shut. "…it's the complete opposite." His heart hammering in his chest as the realization that he was about to confess all to him. Seth opened his eyes. Dean was now kneeling beside him. His eyes wide, confused. Looking like a little lost puppy. Seth sat up, resting against the headboard. Beating his head softly against the wood. "That night at the bar," he continued. "That was when I found out about Renee. The fact we talked nearly every day and you never once mentioned her. It came as a shock"

"I didn't mean – I'm sorry" Dean looked away guiltily. Scratching the back of his head again.

"That's not it Dean." Seth offered a small sad smile, his gaze dropped down to his lap, his balled up joined fingers resting there. "I wasn't looking for anything that night between us. I had no intentions of starting up where we left off. But when I found out about Renee, it hurt. Hurt me harder than I ever thought it would. The fact that you had moved on and I… I haven't."

Dean stared at the man. The look of bewilderment etched across his face. "What are you trying to say Seth?" he asked softly.

What _was_ he trying to say? Seth clammed up, his lips coming together in a hard line. He felt ridiculous saying it out loud, and even stupider thinking it _'I love you'_. Adverting his eyes, looking anywhere he could that wasn't at Dean. He couldn't let him know the truth, what good would it do? "Are - are you jealous?"

Seth's gaze snapped up at him in shock "What? No! That's not –"

"Your upset because she got there before you did?" Dean asked sharply.

"Why are you saying this?"

"I'm just trying to understand why _my friend_ would completely ignore me for the best part of a month" he replied almost angrily. His brow creasing inwards in a half frown.

"Because you were flirting with me Dean." Deans eyes widened reminding Seth of a deer caught in headlights. "You made me think that there could be something more between us–"

"I'm sorry. Flirting?!" Dean questioned angrily cutting him off mid-sentence. His soft tone becoming a lot harsher "I was not flirting"

"You were all over me in San Antonio Dean. How was I supposed to think otherwise?" Seth whined. Feeling even more embarrassed. The red heat flushing to his cheeks the longer the man stared at him. Maybe he had got it wrong… again.

"you're fucking serious. You really thought that I was–" Dean laughed a hard-hearty guffaw. The red warmth growing in Seth's cheeks was replaced by the slow-burning anger the longer he laughed. It travelled up his body like lava bubbling inside a volcano. Slow and deadly. There he was pouring out his heart to the man and he was laughing in his face!

"Well, maybe I should ask Renee!" His anger erupted from him. His unforgiving furious tone surprising himself "See what she thinks abo–"

"You leave her out of this!" Dean snapped instantly, glaring at Seth. His face contorted into a scowl at just the mere mention of her name. "She can't know" he growled as he rolled and fell off the bed. But with his cat-like reflexes was back on his feet pacing. One hand pulling his hair by the roots, the other spread across his collar bone, his fingers tapping at it rhythmically.

"Why not?!" Seth's anger cracking through again as he watched him pace back and forth "I don't get why it's such a big secret"

"Because she knows Seth!" he snapped pausing mid-pace to yell at him "She knows what your betrayal did to me. All the shit you put me through, all the heartache you caused. She's had to pick me up and dust me off more times than I care to imagine because of you!" Dean turned to the window to gaze out at the dull city night scape "She knows that I _loved_ you" he muttered.

"And what? Are you worried she won't let you talk to me? Jesus. Never pictured you as an _"under the_ _thumb"_ kinda guy" Seth snorted. He knew the comment was childish and juvenile, but he couldn't help himself.

"Only because she knows what a heartless bastard you are! How you'd turn your back on your brothers." His temper starting to flare up again as he turned to face him.

"And why did I do that Dean?! That was on you too!" Seth's anger matching Dean's pitch perfectly, as his memories took him back to that night in that motel room. Bringing up that cascade of emotions once again. Irritated by the whole situation he huffed and muttered: "I'm starting to see a pattern here."

"Oh, here we go again." He flailed his arms in mock surprise "Poor Seth Rollins, blaming everyone else for his actions but himself. Dean made me turn of my family, Triple H made me do his bidding, blah blah blah. How about you man up for once and admit what's really going on here!"

"Oh yeah. What's that?"

"you're jealous!" Seth scoffed, muttering _'Oh come on'_ under his breath "Your jealous that we're happy. You're trying to sabotage this relationship, you can't have me so no one else can, is that it? – That's why you made up this little sob story to make me feel bad for you. Well, I don't! This is all on you."

"Your ridiculous" Seth rolled his eyes

"It's the truth and you know it!" Dean growled.

"Truth?!" Seth spat, his anger now reaching fever pitch "You can't even tell your damn girlfriend the truth! Besides you're the one who came looking for me!"

"I came here to make sure you weren't being an over-emotional jackass!"

"I don't need _you_ of all people coming to look after me! Didn't have you there the first time, don't need you now!" Seth crossed his arms, blatantly lying to himself.

"Fine!" Dean laughed irritably, waving his arms in protest "Fuck your knee up. In fact, fuck both of them up, ruin your career. Go Ahead! Just don't come crying to me when you do."

Seth seethed, his jaw clenching "Oh, trust me you would not be number one on my list Ambrose! At least I would tell you if I was in a relationship"

"Maybe you should get one Seth." Dean chuckled threateningly. The man's emotions changing quicker than a traffic light. As if he was enjoying this little back and forth between them. "Then you would get some action, help get rid of that boner you get every time you see me." A big shit eater grin spreading across his face

"Fuck you!" Seth roared at him. If he still had his phone in his hand no doubt he would have launched it across the room at him.

"You… Wish." He murmured cool and deliberately as he swaggers away from the window.

This man was infuriatingly exhausting. He needed something to get back at him. He wasn't going to let Dean win. Hell, even if it wasn't true something to provoke a reaction. When inspiration struck. Something that Seth truly wished for. "I know exactly why you haven't told her." He tried to come across cool and bold. But was pretty sure it came out sounding like the complete opposite, which only seemed to peak Dean's interest. Raising an eyebrow and tensing his jaw he encouraged Seth to continue. "You knew what you were doing that night. You knew exactly what buttons to push, what words to say. Because… you get off on this." Dean's eyes widened. His annoying smug amused expression all but drained from his face. A new wave of courage washed over Seth as he continued "I mean you are the one who came to _my_ hotel room, alone. Wanted to spend the night with me… in my bed–"

"You shut the hell up!" The amused smirk crossing Seth's lips only adding to his annoyance. Just the reaction he was looking for.

"Why? The truth too much for you Dean-o? Admit it. That's why we have our little private chats. Why you're here right now. Why you didn't retaliate after we kissed at Survivor Series…" Dean scowled at the floor, lips pursed into a tight pucker. "You like having me as your dirty little secret… You want me just as much as I want you."

Seth felt pretty good about his little retaliation. But his confidence slowly fizzled out as the uneasy silence between them stretched out. Dean didn't say a word. He cracked his knuckles as he continued to glare at the carpet, his jaw physically clenching and relaxing. Dean was a wizard on the mic, he always knew what to say. He was used to the enraged, firing on all cylinder with one hell of a comeback Ambrose. But this angry silence was new. Seth had clearly struck a nerve, something that took him by surprised and he didn't like it.

Seth cleared his throat awkwardly looking away "Dean I–"

"You really think that little of me Rollins?" his voice dark, calm sending a chill down Seth's spine. His eyes rose from the floor to stare at him. His glare matching his tones intensity perfectly. Reminding Seth of the Deadman more than the Lunatic Fringe. He bent down and scooped up his t-shirt and began to dress.

"I didn't mean–"

"You think that I would throw everything away… for you?" His shirt was now back on as he stomped his boots onto his feet "I finally found someone who makes all that pain, that heartache that _**you**_ caused go away. And not you or anyone can destroy that!" He was yelling now. As he ripped his leather jacket from the ground and stormed over to his bag yanking it harshly onto his shoulder. Grabbing the door handle, he pulled the entry open so aggressively he almost ripped it off its hinges. "Y'know," he glanced over his shoulder at Seth, that aggressive snarl curling his lips "we aren't all cheating scumbags like you..." He spat with such venom it made Seth physically shudder "…At least my dick isn't all over the internet!"

The door slammed, shaking the walls. Dean was gone. _'What the hell just happened?'_ Never in a million years would Seth have expected that kind of reaction from him. And that comment. That wasn't said to gain a reaction, it was said to hurt him. And hurt him it did. Seth had gone too far. "Damn it" he muttered. Siding out of bed he hopped across the room to the door pulling it open. "Dean?" he called but was just met with an empty hotel hallway. Not a sight nor sound of him.

Seth was pretty sure that this time he had lost him for good.


	3. Thank You

Hi Everyone.

Sorry, this isn't another instalment of this particular story but an open Thank you.

Thank you to everyone whos every liked, commented and just said lovely things about my little stories. I always feel super overwhelmed when I receive any positive feedback :) (I'm just sorry I never got round to thanking you all individually.)

While I say that this isn't a new chapter this particular Story is part of a long series I plan to evolve with Dean and Seth and I hope you all come along with me for this mad ride :)

As of writing, there are currently 3 stories posted (2 completed, 1 ongoing and at least 1 more planned for the future)  
If you haven't already please check out the other stories in this series. Listed below in chronological order:

The Fine Line / Change my Mind / Broken Halo

Thank you, everyone, I love you all xD

GS xXx


End file.
